Sensors employing integrated circuit modules, particularly sensors with signal processing and evaluation circuits integrated on a chip have been used as acceleration sensors and the like in vehicle crash passenger restraint systems. Sensors positioned at different angles in the past have been provided as separate chips accommodated in separate housing (see for example German patent No. 37 36 24, particularly FIGS. 3 and 5). This structure is expensive to prepare in view of the multiple IC sensors and separate housings. Further, such circuits and their housings must also meet high requirements in terms of reliability because of the higher requirements imposed in safety systems for vehicles. The separate mounting of the integrated circuit sensors poses another serious problem with regard to fixing the sensors and their proper orientation.